polygram_videofandomcom-20200214-history
The Simpsons - Greatest Hits
The Simpsons - Greatest Hits is a UK VHS release by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on 8th November 1999. The UK DVD released on 8th September 2003. Episode Info * Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire The First Ever Simpsons Episode It's better to take than to receive! After Bart's tattoo removal, Homer's failure as a department store Santa, and a bad day at the dog track, Christmas prospects look dim for the Simpsons. But Homer seizes the day and, with the help of Santa's Little helper, blunders home with the best gift of all - something to share the family's love. And frighten prowlers. A holiday classic!! * Sweet Seymour Skinner's Baadasssss Song The 100th Simpsons Episode Be careful what you wish for! Bart's dog runs amok at Springfield Elementary, getting Principal Skinner fired. But when replacement Ned Flanders tries to put the pal back into principal, Bart actually joins forces with Skinner to help him reclaim his job. A strangely instructive saga of greased Scotsmen, forbidden friendships, and the peculiar effects of prayers. * Trash of the Titans The 200th Simpsons Episode When Homer decided he'd actually live in a dump than in a real world run by snooty garbage men, Springfield gets turned into America's trash-hole. Luxuriate in the warm, fuzzy embrace of Loveday! Squirm to the rancid touch of garbage water!! Scale the smelly heights of Diaper Mountain!! (Moist towelette must be purchased separately.) * Bart Gets an F The Simpsons Episode With The Highest U.S Ratings If Bart doesn't pass history, he is history! This calls for extreme measures. Will Otto crash the school bus-on purpose? Can Martin Prince be cured of cooties? Is a last minute deal with God legally binding? Will Bart be forced to actually...study!?! Find out the exciting answer in this gripping story of desperation, deceit, and a big red pen! * Lisa's First Word Maggie Speaks For The First Time! The sooner kids talk, the sooner they talk back! Flashbacks reveal the early struggles of the Simpsons. For his first two years Bart lives in bliss, but when Baby Lisa arrives and starts getting all the attention, Bart starts getting even. A turbulent and toddling tale of jealousy aflame, tantrums tamed, and love proclaimed. Episode Segments # The First Ever Simpsons Episode (Taken from "In Marge we Trust") # The 100th Simpsons Episode (Taken from "There's No Disgrace like Home") # The 200th Simpsons Episode (Taken from "Lisa's Sax") # The Simpsons Episode with the Highest U.S Ratings (Taken from "Lemon of Troy") # Maggie Speaks for the First Time (Taken from "Lisa the Iconoclast") Credits Trailers and info (VHS) # Bart Wars The Simpsons Strike Back (Own it On Video Today) # The Simpsons - Virtual Springfield Videogame (For Windows 95/Power Mac) Trailers and info (DVD) # The Simpsons: The Complete First Season DVD Trailer # The Simpsons: The Complete Second Season DVD Trailer # The Simpsons: Film Festival Trailer # The Simpsons: Backstage Pass Trailer # The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror Trailer # The Simpsons: Risky Business Trailer Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Simpsons Category:Gracie Films Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:BBFC 12 Category:Children's Videos by 20th Century Fox Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:2003 DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with The Simpsons: Virtual Springfield advert